


She's strong, where he cannot be

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred died and George and Angelina manage to get by, with a little help from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's strong, where he cannot be

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: grief, coping. Written in a moment of feels about Fred. and Angelina and George.

When he wakes up in the morning, her side of the bed is cold, because she likes to work on her papers in the morning. (She writes letters and sends them early, so they arrive when people are rising in the morning. He‘s never understood how she does it, because he could never sacrifice his sleep like that, but she says it‘s best and he doesn‘t argue. You don‘t argue with her.)

 

It‘s when he wakes up, screaming and thrashing, only to have her appearing in the room, by magic or running, it doesn‘t matter, she‘s always there, in a matter of seconds. She drops her quill, or her cup of tea and rushes to him. Wraps her arms around him and holds. Like a child in her care, he cries and holds on and sobs and mutters out stupid little arguments, because he wasn’t supposed to leave. He should’ve stayed here, right beside him until they died together, like they were born together.

 

When his sobs turn from shocked and childish into angry growls laced with tears she grabs his hands and with that, stops him from tearing the house down. Then she just sits there, never offering platitudes that they both know aren’t true, never impatient; stressing that she has better things to do and George guesses that if he’d ask her, she’d say nothing was more important than this. And as cheesy as it sounds, they both know it’s true.

 

She just stays, holding him and strokes his grief down until he can function. It’s unfair really, the way he sometimes resents her for it, because she’s so strong, because she’s grieving, just as he is, but sometimes he can’t help but curse her for being so collected when he’s a mess. That she never blames him, never says it’s a weak thing to break down, even now, years after his death. She misses him too, wishes he was here, but still, she takes care of him, tames his temper and loves him. She’s something other, and he thinks that maybe that’s why he resents her, because he’s always been in awe of her and this strengthens that. She’s so strong, in ways he cannot be.

 

 


End file.
